The present invention relates generally to the field of portable devices, and more particularly to efficient battery use during low battery life situations.
Generally speaking, battery life is the period of time a battery powered device can operate on a single charge of a rechargeable battery. Some existing battery life saving features include: (i) a user manually monitoring cellular signal strength to prevent a portable device from constantly searching for a signal, (ii) a user manually turning off application notifications, (iii) a user manually changing the display settings to reduce the brightness (i.e., dim the screen) and turn the display off when not in use, (iv) a user manually disabling Bluetooth for any unnecessary accessories, and (v) a user manually changing synch settings on email to stop or reduce the number of times a portable device synchs with an email server.